


a spectral game of hide-and-seek

by Drindrak



Series: ghost in a land of skeletons (or sakura sees ghosts and things get weird) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (she's eight okay), Yamanaka Ino-centric, it's written from her POV, sakura see ghosts y'all and she's not very subtle about it, writing's a bit awkward but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drindrak/pseuds/Drindrak
Summary: Ino knows there's something off about the pink-haired girl in her Academy class.Ino is all of eight years old and she knows for a fact that there is something off about Haruno Sakura.





	a spectral game of hide-and-seek

**Author's Note:**

> idk this just popped up in my brain lol  
> this is likely gonna be a series but idk when i'll write more

Ino knows there's something off about the pink-haired girl in her Academy class.

 

Ino is eight years old; she's tall for her age and her knees are knobbly and there are bruises from sparring class that are slowly healing criss-crossing her forearms.

 

Ino is all of eight years old and she knows for a fact that there is something off about Haruno Sakura.

 

Haruno Sakura; who sat next to Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke in class; who has bright pink hair and a large forehead and vibrant green eyes; who Ino is convinced is smarter than Shikamaru; who is always staring at things no one else can see.

 

 _Yes,_ Ino thinks as she peers into the abandoned lot she followed Sakura to, _there is something weird about this girl._

 

Sakura gestures to thin air and speaks animatedly and laughs at jokes that Ino cannot hear and Ino watches her with an intense gaze.

 

Sakura mentions names and places and theories that Ino is _sure_ she didn't learn in class.

 

Ino leaves before Sakura can notice her.

 

* * *

 

 

Ino heads home and badgers her parents about the names Sakura mentioned – badgers them about _Hatake Sakumo_ and _Nohara Rin_ and _Uzumaki Kushina_ and _Uchiha Shisui._

She asks about the places Sakura listed – about _Kannabi Bridge_ and _Naka River_ and _Kiky_ _ō_ _Pass._

She asks about the theories Sakura spoke of – about _Water Walking_ and _Fuinjutsu_ and _Chakra Suppression._

 

Her father eyes her warily as he explains about who each of the shinobi were (about how they died serving their village) and about where each place was (about how two of the places were instrumental to the wars) and how high-level those techniques were (about how she shouldn't perform them until she was a Genin at least).

 

He asks her about her sudden interest.

 

She lies.

 

There's something in the way her father asks and the way her mother subtlety signals him and the way both their eyes are cold as ice that make her understand that this knowledge is dangerous.

 

“A few kids at school were talking about history and strong ninja,” She says (lies). “I just wanted to know more.”

 

Haruno Sakura is weird and kinda creepy and really just so _off,_ but she's also cute and endearing and just so innocent.

 

Ino refuses to be the one to ruin that.

 


End file.
